parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10.
Here is part ten of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Bart Simpsonocchio. Cast *Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Pinocchio *King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) as Geppetto *Rayman (from Rayman 2: Revolution) as Jiminy Cricket *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman 2: Revolution) as The Blue Fairy *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Stromboli *Sylvester Jr. (from Looney Tunes) as Figaro *Dinah (from Alice in Wonderland) as Cleo *Edgar Balthazar (from The Aristocats) as The Wicked Coachman *The Bear (from The Fox and the Hound) as Monstro the Whale *Bokkun (from Sonic) as Lampwick *Frank and Eddie (from TUGS) as Honest John and Gideon *Jasper, Horace (from 101 Dalmatians), Banzai, Ed (from The Lion King), Eddy's Brother (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy), Burke, Blair, Zebedee, and Zak (from TUGS) as The Coachman's Minions Transcript *(on a trip to Pleasure Island, Edgar Balthazar's train, carrying the kids on board, blows its whistle as it chugs across the countryside, leaving the city behind) *Edgar Balthazar: Faster, faster. *Rayman: (coughs) Well, here we go again! *Bokkun: I'm Bokkun. And you must be... *Bart Simpson: I'm Bart Simpson. And no, I've not been to Pleasure Island, and all Frank and Eddie did was... *Bokkun: If you've never been there, they say that it's a swell joint. There's no school and no cops. You can tear the joint apart and nobody says a word. Loaf around, plenty to eat, plenty to drink, and it's all free. Boy, that's the place. I can hardly wait. (the train arrives at Pleasure Island where all the boys get off and enjoy the fun) *Announcer: Right here, boys! Right here! Get your cake, pie, dill pickles, and ice cream! Eat all you can! Be a glutton! Stuff yourselves! It's all free, boys! It's all free! Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! The rough house! The rough house! It's the roughest, toughest joint you ever seen! Come in and pick a fight, boys! (the kids go into the rough house) *Bokkun: Oh, boy, a scrap! Come on, let's go in and poke somebody in the nose. It's only for the fun of it. *Bart Simpson: Okay, let's go. *Announcer: Tobacco row! Tobacco row! Get your cigars, cigarettes, and chewing tobacco! Come in and smoke your heads off! There's nobody here to stop you! (the kids grab some cigars, cigarettes, and corn-cob pipes) *Rayman: Bart Simpson! Where are you? There's somethin'... phoney about all this. I've gotta get him outta here. *Announcer: Hurry, hurry, hurry! See the model home. It's open for destruction. And it's all yours, boys! It's all yours! (the boys destroy the model home) *Bokkun: This is a swell joint, and what did I tell you? *Bart Simpson: Yes, being bad is a lot of fun, isn't it? *Bokkun: Yeah, that's right. Get a load of that stray glass window. (the glass window breaks with a brick thrown at it) *Edgar Balthazar: Alright, now, hop to it, you blokes. Come on! Come on! (cracks his whip on his guards, who obey his commands) Shut the doors and lock 'em tight! Now get below and get them crates ready. Give a bad boy enough rope, and he'll soon make a jackass of himself. (laughs evilly) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Pinocchio Parts Category:Pinocchio Movie Spoof Category:Pinocchio Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts